


When Will My Life Begin?

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: Candy Store [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit ooc?????, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Movies, Fluff, I'm basically free writing, I'm sorry?, Librarian Castiel, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe Dean doesn't want to be a mechanic anymore, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Lucifer, Nice Lucifer, This doesn't even make sense to me, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a bad day at the autoshop. Luckily his fiancé and older brother know just what to do to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Will My Life Begin?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it's been a while and I'm very very very very VERY sorry. Glee club training has preoccupied me the past week and you may or may not have noticed the new series I posted about the Avengers. Also I have a bit of writer's block sometimes. Oh well. Enjoy the fic :)

"Why is this taking so long?"

 

"I brought my car in two days ago, where is it?"

 

"Do you even know what you're doing, son?"

 

"I ain't paying for this crap!"

 

It's only 7:15 in the morning and Dean already wants to leave. Honestly, he wants to strangle every single person who even breathes in his direction today. He was not in the mood for some random customer trying to dictate him on what to do with their damn Maserati. He was the fucking mechanic here. Screw them. Let's see them try to fix a busted up carburetor. See if they'll complain now.

 

"Could you hand me the screwdriver?" Dean called out to Lucifer, his fellow mechanic, who threw one at him in an instant. Dean mumbled a soft thanks as he continued to disassemble whatever new car part he has in his hands. His eye may have twitched when he heard another whiny customer at Bobby's desk but he would never admit it out loud. Dean has never been a religious person, even if he had a fiancé who was basically an angel in disguise, but today he prayed to whatever higher entity there was to smite those sons of bitches down until next century.

 

"You alright, Winchester?" Lucifer clapped a hand on Dean's shoulder, a worried expression on his face. Dean almost jumped at the contact, which made Lucifer raise an eyebrow in question. "Bit jumpy today, aren't you?" The older man pulled a chair from nearby and sat down across from Dean. "Bitchy customers." Dean answered maybe a bit too quickly. Lucifer gave him a look that translates to 'child you're lying to me.' Damn Lucifer and his damn persistence. It must run in the family.

 

"You've dealt with worse and I've seen it myself. What is really bothering you?" Trust Lucifer to be able to see right through him. Dean continued working on the carburetor in his hands, ignoring Lucifer completely. The older mechanic didn't seem to want to leave until he got an answer, judging by the way he crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair, staring at his colleague intensely. Dean made the mistake of looking up, only to be face to face with a glowering Lucifer. He really did live up to his name sometimes.

 

"Dude, stop looking at me like that." 

 

"Not gonna stop until you tell me what's wrong."

 

"You're worse than Cas."

 

"Dean."

 

"Lucifer."

 

"This is not a children's game, Dean."

 

"Might as well be."

 

"And pray tell who is the child here?" Dean pouted at his colleague, making Lucifer roll his eyes in exasperation. Lucifer took the screwdriver from Dean's hands and set it on the table next to them. "It's not just today, Dean." The younger mechanic fiddled with the carburetor and sighed. Lucifer was right. The whiny customers weren't the only problem he had.

 

 

"I don't know man, I'm just not feeling this job anymore. I mean, I'm gonna marry Cas soon. Cas who has a college degree. Cas who has intelligence that could almost beat Stephen Hawking. And what am I? A fucking small town mechanic who barely scraped by in high school." Dean took a deep breath, surprising even himself at his ramblings. Lucifer gestured for him to go on and he did just that. "I want Cas to have the best he can get from me. And my best is not this job but I feel like I can't go any higher."

 

"Is this some competition or something?" Lucifer asked, fingering something in his pocket. Dean laughed, pushing the carburetor around his table. "I could never be in Cas' category if we were." He said in a small voice. Sure, he felt insecure when around Cas all the time. That didn't mean he didn't love him but it still hurt for him to know that he can go to so many places in life and Dean knows he'll always be stuck in Lawrence. He voiced these thoughts to Lucifer, who only furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"Have you told him about this?"

 

"He shouldn't know that I feel this way. He'll constantly be worried and I don't want him to waste his time and breathe on me."

 

"You're wrong." Dean looked up at Lucifer, narrowing his eyes in confusion. Lucifer shrugged, rolling the screwdriver towards him and standing up. "You're wrong and Cas would agree." Before Dean could answer, his cellphone rang Cas' ringtone softly. Lucifer smiled and went back to work, hiding his own cellphone back into his pocket when Dean wasn't looking.

 

**Are you almost done, honey?**

 

Dean smiled down at the text and quickly replied that he would be home soon. Maybe that one text from Cas lifted his spirits a bit higher, as cliche as it sounds. So he worked through the day, enduring those hellspawn they called customers and before he knew it, he was clocking out and heading back home. His fiance opened the door before he could even pull his keys out, immediately pulling Dean into a loving kiss. When they pulled apart, Dean's eyes were a bit glassy and he grinned like it was the fourth of July.

 

"Could you please tell me what I did so I can do it again?" Cas laughed fondly, hugging Dean even tighter than usual. "I just missed you." he mumbled into his still greasy shirt. Dean chuckled and hugged him back, maybe even enjoying the extra amount of love. When Cas pulled away, he took his hand and lead him to the living room. "It's movie night, remember? I picked Tangled." Dean wasn't really a huge disney fan but he did like that movie. He wouldn't ever say it to anyone but he related to Rapunzel more than any other princess (well maybe princess Ariel).

 

Normally, Dean would make the popcorn while Cas got tangled up in the electrical chords trying to plug in the dvd player. But today, his fiance seemed to have done everything already so Dean just sat on the couch comfortably as Cas went to get beers from the kitchen. Once Cas came back, Dean beckoned for him and he immediately snuggled into him. Cas handed him his beer while Dean pressed play. 

 

When Rapunzel started singing "When Will My Life Begin?" Dean couldn't help but want to reach out to her. He wanted to tell her that he felt the same and that he sometimes felt like he was stuck in a tower with no way to escape. He glanced down at Cas, who was cuddled into his side, lip syncing each word of the song. He smiled, bringing a hand up to stroke his lover's hair, making Cas snuggle closer. Dean continued to watch the movie with Cas continuing to sing along to the songs.

 

Then Cas' favorite scene came along and Dean knew that he wanted him to sing with him. Dean wasn't one to deny Cas anything so went along with it anyway, maybe even enjoying it (but only slightly). Then the movie ended and Dean was about to stand up and take the dvd out of the player when Cas' hand pushed him back. He raised an eyebrow and looked at his fiance, only now seeing the serious look on his face. "Dean, we need to talk."

 

Oh no. 

 

Cas must have seen the panic in Dean's eyes for he took his hands reassuringly. "You know that I love you right?" Dean nodded, still slightly anxious. "And I would never see you as a burden no matter how annoying you get?" Dean nodded again, still not seeing where this conversation was going. Cas took a deep breath and stroked Dean's cheek softly. "Do you really feel insecure around me?" Dean's eyes widened in shock. How the fuck did he know that? Was he too obvious?

 

"Lucifer told me. Well, you told him and I just sort of... Listened in." Cas even looked a bit ashamed of that. Listened in? "H-how?" 

 

"I called Lucifer and I said I was worried about you then one thing led to another and... yeah." Cas squeezed his hands, his eyes never leaving his. "Honey, you should never feel insecure around me. If you think I'm too good for you, sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you. Dean, I didn't even think men would like me until you came along!" Dean laughed softly at that. Cas smiled at him, caressing his cheek and Dean leaned into his soft touch. 

 

"You are never a waste of my time and breath. Never. Drill that into your skull, Mr. Winchester." Cas kissed him sweetly, draining Dean of all of his worries. How did he get lucky enough to have Cas in his life? He must have done something good to deserve this wonderful man. Once Cas pulled away, he climbed on top of Dean and snuggled into his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Dean sighed comfortably, kissing the crown of Cas' head. After a few minutes of silence, Dean whispered into his lover's hair "Thanks, babe. I kinda needed that."

 

"Oh just shut up and cuddle me."

 

The ending credits of Tangled continued to play on as they fell asleep

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't my best. I know it sucked :P Go ahead and douse me in holy oil and set me on fire.


End file.
